


The New Bird In Gotham

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce acts like OC's father, Bruce doesn't have a relationship with Selina, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Living with Bruce Wayne, Mental Health Issues, Oc is my character, Oc loves Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle Feels, Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Villain OC - Freeform, Villains, Wayne Manor, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, gave birth to a daughter who was a total mistake. After a couple of years of being criminals together, Sophia as 'Blacksparrow' as Catwoman's new sidekick, they commit crimes together around Gotham City until Selina realizes that using her daughter as a sidekick can harm her completely. She decides to give her daughter off to Bruce Wayne an old colleague of hers to get her to go to Gotham Academy without tainting Selina's name as a popular working woman in the media.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Sophia Kyle's Character Description and Information

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not adding a lot of tags because if I do, a lot of them will be spoilers except one. My past works have been Marvel, but as much I love Marvel, I fell in love with DC and I'm really excited to write this, hoping that I don't get tired of it because I really like this storyline and I've been wanting to write a story like this for a while.
> 
> I decided to implement my OC into this but you can obviously change her name to a name that you want or even your own OC :). Being lazy, I just found it easier to write names instead of y/n so I apologize if writing 'Sophia' instead of y/n bothers you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do :)

If you do like the character Sophia Kyle and you don’t mind her, here is all her information.

Basic Information:

Name: Sophia Kyle  
Age: (It varies, but at the start Sophia is 7)  
Height: 5’2  
Sex: Female  
Birthday: April 24  
Ethnicity: American  
Blood type: B+  
Weight: 121 lbs

Appearance:

Body build: Looks skinny, but is quite meaty. Needed for flexibility  
Skin color: Pale peach  
Hair color: Raven black  
Eye color: Emerald green  
Accessories: Two petite circular gold earrings, and necklace (described later on)

Health:

General health: Like Time, stays up a lot.  
Posture: Generally straight but when tired very slouchy  
Any physical illnesses: Unknown  
Any mental illnesses: Unknown

Conversation:

Way of speaking: Slightly monoton but changes (described later on)

Likes / Dislikes:

Likes: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Hobbies: Coding, stealing

Other:

Habits: Clicks her tongue when something isn’t to her liking, draws circles on her finger when she’s nervous.  
Skills / Abilities: Can be extremely quiet and stealthy, Kleptomaniac (slightly) but very good at it, Acrobatics and ballet.  
Education: School (described later on)  
IQ: (described later on)  
Fears: (described later on)  
Secrets: (described later on)

<\-- Age: 13 


	2. The Beginning - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia leaves home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter : ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :D

It was a mistake. They were a complete mistake. Birthed in a private hospital, was Selina Kyle’s newly born child Sophia Kyle. Without a father, Selina was made to raise and protect her recent daughter. Being an influential woman in Gotham City, she chose to hide Sophia as a means to withhold her status as a built woman without any drags for her to carry as weighted baggage. 

Although she chose to protect her career more than her child, for this reason, she decided to train and guide Sophia as Gotham’s newest addon to the villain watchlist. Selina taught her daughter how to be stealthy, acrobatic, flexible, and a fighter whilst still keeping the elegance and stance of a cat. Sophia was known to be Blacksparrow. She was unknown for a while as she hid in the shadows as her mother, Catwoman crawled through the night stealing whatever she could. Until one night, as she was carefully locking the back of a common jewelry store, the dark knight appeared.

“My, my, if it isn’t the Bat,” Catwoman teased, licking her lips as she looked at the suited man in front of her. 

“Hand over what you’ve stolen and I won’t detain you,” 

This was Sophia’s first time ever seeing him. His voice was deep, almost like a growling bark from a hunter's wolf. She was hiding behind a narrow crusty cement wall with her back against it, listening to their conversation. 

“Stolen? I was just about to leave since I felt bad,” She lied as she tried to walk away. Batman swiftly grabbed her wrist, his head near her ear. 

“Hand it over,” The gruff voice almost tainting Sophia’s ears. Catwoman smirked. Sidekicks were a good idea as Sophia was the culprit with the bag of stolen goods. Catwoman resisted his hold and pulled her wrist from his grip, showing her hands and dropping the tools. 

“I have absolutely nothing,” Her words laced with pure gold and accomplishment. Sophia, on the other hand, was fearful. Normally, she was brave and strong against the people she would encounter, but this time it was ‘The Batman’. The one that can beat her mother in most things. 

“What you got there?” A sudden male voice appeared in front of Sophia. Her eyes widened, as she yelled. “Catwoman! Let’s get out of here!” Catwoman’s eyes squinted, turning around to see her daughter running towards her arms, Nightwing on her tail. Catwoman grabbed her whip, held onto Sophia tightly and lassoed a nearby pole. They landed on the top of an old building running as fast as they could. 

“Split up, and meet back at home alright, Blacksparrow?” Catwoman spoke into her earpiece. Sophia nodded jumping to another building, as Catwoman did the same. 

“I trust you,” Sophia held onto those words, hearing huffs of breath coming from Nightwing who was running behind her. As both had the flexibility and stamina of Olympic gymnasts, the two were displaying almost the same stunts to overcome the random obstacles that were on the tops of the buildings.

“Blacksparrow?” Nightwing yelled, beginning to pant. Sophia kept her mouth shut, her mother’s words of advice telling her not to answer to either any Robin, Nightwing, Batman or member of the ‘Justice League’. Frustration started to grow in Nightwing, so, he ran another way confusing the girl. Her confusion ate her up as she ended up at a dead end. 

“Dead end,” She whispered to herself, hearing footsteps lurk behind her. She turned around with a kick, but her leg was grabbed by Nightwing’s gloved hands. She propelled herself into a cartwheel backward, retrieving her leg back trying to kick his chin but he quickly moved back to dodge it.

“Why are you working with Catwoman? When did she get a sidekick?” He slowly walked towards her. Blacksparrow slowly walked backward, looking around her surroundings. Street lights started to reveal parts of her appearance. Nightwing spoke into his earpiece.

“Batman, it’s a child.” Blacksparrow used this distraction as her way out. She ran to him as fast as she could, kneeing him in his gut and kicking his left shin with full force. He groaned in pain as he quickly knelt to the ground and held his stomach. She started to run but was tripped by Nightwing with his left leg. She fell onto her head quite harshly. She tried to stand up but felt herself losing consciousness.

“I-i’ve got her, Batman,” He tried to stand up but the pain was a little too much. 

‘She’s quite strong,’ he thought. As he was trying to grab her to take back to the Batcave, Catwoman's silhouette appeared, swooping down to carry Blacksparrow in her arms, to swiftly jump back onto the edge of the building looking down at him. 

Batman came, later on, helping Nightwing to get back onto his feet but looking up to where Catwoman was holding her unconscious sidekick. The shadows had completely engulfed her body, but they both knew that their eyes were connected, staring at whatever they had left of each other. Catwoman soon looked away, running as fast as she could go back to her home to treat Blacksparrow.

“Who was she holding?” Batman asked Nightwing, his arm around the former robin for support. 

“A new sidekick, Blacksparrow,” Nightwing replied, leaning on Batman. 

-

Selina laid her daughter on her bed, removing her mask and boots, changing her skintight lycra suit into something loose and more comfortable. Selina grabbed a glass of water and placed it on the left bedside table where Sophia could easily access it. Selina did the same for herself, to then lie down next to her daughter. Sophia was beautiful. Her skin was soft and supple. Raven black hair, shoulder-length that glowed in the light from it’s utter soft and crispy cold feel. 

Selina caressed Sophia’s left temple down to her cheek, repeating it gently. She smiled to herself but felt guilt start to course through her veins. She sacrificed this girl in attending a school like Gotham Academy, live her childhood life with friends of her own all in the name of maintaining her career popularity.

She felt tears start to emerge and soon enough started to feel them stream down, as whimpers and hiccups started to overcome her. Her cheeks felt nothing but warmth until a cold dainty hand was placed upon her salty tears. 

“Mom? Are you okay?” Sophia asked, doing her best to wipe the waterfall of tears. Selina opened her eyes and looked into Sophia’s worried orbs. Selina felt herself slowly smile as she pulled Sophia into a tight hug, crying into her daughter’s oversized ‘I <3 New York’ shirt. 

“What’s wrong? Did we lose the jewels or something?” Sophia was terribly confused and shocked at the sudden and unusual affection but hugged her mother back as tight as she could, knowing that their job together as criminals would most likely get them separated in the near future. Stroking her mother’s hair seemed to calm her down a bit. Soon after a while, Selina looked back up at Sophia slowly regaining a normal posture.

“Sophia I think,” She started, feeling the pit in her stomach continue to dig its way underground. “I think I need you to become something else. I can’t have you doing these things with me, it’s far too dangerous,”

“Mom, I can handle myself, that’s what you’ve trained me to do right?” Sophia’s eyes started to glisten with even more worry. 

“I know I did, but I feel like I’ve stolen something incredibly important to you, and I couldn’t bare to watch you further waste your childhood days on something like this,”

“Wasting? Spending time with you is all I’ve wanted. I spend most days alone until you want to go out at night. I’d rather be doing this than anything else because my time with you is what I want to spend my childhood on,” 

Selina felt touched by her daughter’s words. She was incredibly smart. Realizing her talents would go to waste, Selina felt herself starting to lose her mind. 

“That’s not what you need. I can’t let you live with me any longer,” Selina released her hold from Sophia but her daughter continued to hold on tightly. 

“Please,” she whimpered, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do just, don’t leave me,” This cut through Selina as if a knife had been plundered into her heart. Selina’s shirt started to dampen from Sophia’s tears. 

“I could never leave you, my baby,” Sophia pulled away, looking up at her mother, feeling Selina's hands on her slightly chubby cheeks. “I just think I need to improve more as a mother. Right now, I can’t show you off to the public even if the papers are straight. School for you is difficult. We'd have to change everything for you,” Selina sighed, thinking of her last resort as now her first choice.

“I don’t need personal tutors, the books you’ve lent me are already enough. I’ve studied what a 10th grader would mom,” Selina chuckled.

“I know you’re a genius my love, but I want you to interact with kids your age. There is no way I can act like a 7-year-old girl,” Sophia laughed back, lying down on the plush violet-colored pillow, Selina did the same. “You’re so beautiful, you know that right, Sophi?” Selina pinched her cheek, as Sophia reacted by pushing her mother's hand playfully. 

“You too, mom,” 

It was quiet for a while. Selina looked at the ceiling thinking about everything. The outcome of what her choices would do. 

“I’m thinking maybe you should live under an old friend of mine. I won’t leave you there, I’ll come to visit at least once a week, then when we’re ready I’ll announce you to the public. How does that sound to you, baby?” Selina explained, she moved her head to look at Sophia but she was already asleep. Selina smiled, pulling the blanket over her daughter. 

Selina hopped off the bed and grabbed her robe for warmth. She grabbed her phone and walked to the balcony, resting her elbows on the fence. Turning on her phone to find contacts under ‘B’. After a couple of rings, it went to voicemail to Selina’s disappointment.

“Bruce? Yeah, hi. I know it’s been a while but call me back when you get this, I gotta ask you somethin-” She was cut off by a call. ‘Bruce Wayne’

“Selina?”

“Hi, Bruce. It’s been a while,”

“Why are you calling me?” 

“Wow, not even a hello? Haha,”

“Sorry, it’s just been so long,”

“It’s alright,”

There was an awkward silence.

“So”

“I"

“You go first,”

“No, you go,”

“Alright, well. I’m calling because I wanted to meet up to talk to you about something important,”

“Yeah sure, right now?”

“Oh, yeah if you’re fine with it, where?”

“Your place would be fine,” 

Selina debated whether or not to invite him to her house, seeing as her daughter was there. Even then her main point of calling the billionaire was to somewhat introduce her daughter to him.

“Sure,”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a couple of minutes,”

The call ended and Selina thought about whether or not she made the right choice in calling Bruce. What were they going to say to each other? To Selina, the call was already awkward enough. After about 35 minutes passed and a knock echoed throughout the apartment. Selina walked to her front door and opened it, revealing Bruce Wayne wearing casual clothes. 

“Wow, quite casual. I thought all you had in your walk-in was suits,” Selina joked earning a slight chuckle from the man.

“I do love my formal attire,” Selina offered Bruce a seat on one of her high chairs. He gladly sat down facing Selina who did the same.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Bruce asked, noticing Selina’s nervousness. 

“I-i... I have a daughter,” she spluttered. Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?” Selina nodded, not wanting to face Bruce. “I-is it…”

“No, it’s not. It’s not yours,”   
“Oh,” Bruce looked slightly disappointed even if there was nothing there to be disappointed about. “How old is she?”

“She’s 7, she’s turning 8 in a couple of months,” Selina hopped off her seat and grabbed a bottle of chardonnay, pouring some in two glasses. 

“I see. So why did you want to tell me? Am I the only person that knows?” Bruce asked, thanking Selina for the drink. 

“Well, Yes. You are the first person, and because of that I haven’t shown her off to the public and I’m too afraid that I would put her in danger for it. I’m a single mom, do you know how terrible that can look in today’s society?” Selina sipped from her drink, feeling restless and anxious as she was talking. Bruce then put his hand on hers for comfort.

“Which is why I called you here. This was going to be my last resort since we haven’t talked in eternity and all of a sudden I call you out here to talk-” Selina was blabbering but Bruce cut her off.

“It’s okay,” Selina sighed, breathing in and out.

“I was going to ask if you could take her in, you know like Dick?” 

Bruce was quiet for a moment. He was thinking but Selina started to panic, thinking that he was quiet because he might’ve thought it would’ve been a terrible idea. 

“Look, it’s just an idea but I can understand-”

“I’ll do it,”

“That you will probably- What?”

“I said I’ll do it. I’ll take her in,” 

Selina was shocked, no way was Bruce Wayne agreeing to her plans.

“This is the first I’ve seen you so serious and anxious about something, so how could I say no,” He joked, receiving an overjoyed kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Just then, a sleepy Sophia walked in.

“Mom, who are you talking too?” Sophia yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching. It was quite late at night already at around 12:04 am. “Oh, uh..” Selina pushed Bruce off, his hands on her waist giving Sophia the wrong impression. 

“Get your hands off her!” Sophia raged, running up to Bruce kicking him in the hip. “Ow!” He fell over onto his back.

“Sophia! That’s Bruce Wayne!” Selina knelt down to help Bruce up, Sophia incredibly confused.

“Bruce Wayne? What is he doing here?” Sophia scratched her head. 

“You must be, agh, Selina’s daughter,” He muttered, holding his hip whilst Selina was helping him up.

“He knows?!” Sophia whisper-shouted to Selina. Selina laughed. 

“Yes, honey. He knows,” 

-

“I’m going to live with him!?” Sophia yelled, “Shh!” Selina put her hand over her daughter's mouth. They were currently talking in private in another room while Bruce was out in the living area, drinking his unfinished drink, waiting for the two.

“Only for a while, okay?” 

“But I wanna live with you! I don’t want to live with this billionaire playboy! What if he brings in a bunch of women! And like you know, do weird stuff with them!” Selina laughed incredibly loud. “What’s so funny?!”

“Look, honey. I’m not going to leave you. I’ll visit as much as I can I just need you to be a normal child. Not that you aren’t normal, you’re a great kid. I’d just love it if you made some friends,” 

Selina explained, Sophia huffed, crossing her arms. Sophia really didn’t want this at all. She wanted to stay with her mother, even if her social skills would end up continuously going downhill. She enjoyed her time with her, even if it was only when she would be home from work or out being criminals.

“Mom, do you think Bruce knows who we are?” Sophia asked. Selina choked on her saliva.

“Don’t say that too loud. No, he doesn’t. Just act normal,” Selina advised.

“Does that mean we won’t be going out together? As Catwoman and Blacksparrow?” Sophia whispered the last bit making Selina laugh slightly. 

“Of course we will. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Here,” Selina handed Sophia a phone. “I was planning to give this to you earlier but you fell asleep. It has my contacts already there. I’ll call you when I do go out to do our little thing, okay?” Sophia nodded, smiling uncontrollably at the sight of her own phone and the reassurance of their continuation of criminal acts together. Sophia kissed her mother's cheeks repeating ‘thank you’ over and over.

“Also good job tonight, we got almost everything in that store,” Selina held up the bag that was filled with everything they stole that night. Sophia’s eyes shimmered like the diamonds and gems in the bag. 

“Can I have something from it?” Sophia asked. Selina nodded, standing up to leave the room. Sophia dropped all the valuables on the ground, organizing earrings, necklaces and bracelets in different sections, unable to choose which of the accessories as they had stolen several. 

Selina knelt down next to her indecisive daughter looking into the bag to see a necklace that she missed. A simple mini golden chained necklace that had a small bird wing lined in gold but a small diamond on the left side of it. 

“You are the Blacksparrow,” Sophia grinned, holding her hand out as Selina was giving it to her. “Hold on, I’ll put it on you,” Sophia turned around, pulling her hair to the side. Sophia unclipped the chain, wrapping it around Sophia’s neck and clasping it. There was a mirror in front of the two. 

“You’ve grown a lot,” Selina wrapped her arms around Sophia, looking at her in the mirror. “You were this small” Selina squinted her eyes and her thumb and index finger made a small gap between them. Sophia laughed, but soon a silence rose between them. Not uncomfortable just silent.

“I don’t actually have to leave this house right?” Sophia whispered. Selina pinched her daughter's cheeks. 

“You’re the most important gem to me, Sophia. Out of all the things I’ve taken, you’re number 1. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t love you,” Selina held her tighter slightly swaying the two. 

“Alright then, I’ll get packing,” Sophia replied back. Selina could see the sadness in her eyes. Sophia’s smile was slightly crooked and it pained her. As much as she wanted to spend all her time with her daughter, she would just be acting selfish, being a terrible mother if she kept Sophia to herself.

“That’s a good girl,” Selina kissed her forehead and left the room. Leaving Sophia to wallow in her new sadness. Grabbing a suitcase from another closet and neatly stuffing her clothes into the suitcase. 

-

It was the next morning, Sophia’s belongings were packed up in the car, ready to go. Bruce Wayne’s butler Alfred Pennyworth was waiting outside of the apartment complex for Sophia. A seemingly expensive black car was behind Alfred. Sophia looked around the room, seeing the clothes that belonged to her that were previously sprawled all over the place, now had disappeared.

“Are you sure that this is the right idea, mom?” Sophia asked once again. All of last night were similar questions, all backed up with hope to stay. Selina smiled, grabbed her hand and started walking down to the car.

“I’m sure it is. You’ll be fine,” 

When they were finally at the car, Sophia’s tears suddenly gushed out. 

“I-i don’t wanna go!” Sophia bawled, gripping onto her mother’s arms. Selina had begun to tear up, kneeling down to Sophia’s height to hug her close. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, baby,” Selina wept, patting Sophia’s head lightly. After a while they pulled away, Sophia’s eyes glistening. 

“I’ll see you again soon, okay?” Selina assured, earning a nod from Sophia. After one last hug, Alfred opened the door and helped Sophia inside. Sophia opened the window and waved at Selina as Alfred drove away. Sophia stopped crying. Instead, she just peered out the window. It was drizzling and the clouds were a perfect gray, accenting the deep sadness in Sophia’s stomach.

“We’re almost there, Miss Sophia,” Alfred announced. Sophia looked up at the rearview mirror, looking at the butler. 

“Thank you…” She trailed off, not knowing his name. “Alfred Pennywise,” 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Sophia sniffled sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she started to fall asleep. 

-


End file.
